My Baby has CDH
by HolbyCityFanatic
Summary: What will happen to Jac and Jonnys relationship. Will they be closer or further apart than ever before?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry about the way the text was before, I did it on my tab and it didn't copy across correctly for some reason.**

I was sat in the board room; the high backed chair was supporting me as I realized what the care plan was. The care plan for my baby. The father was sat next to me asking questions. Questions that I didn't want to know the answer to. It was stupid, I had been in this situation many times before but it had never affected it in this way. I had a strange longing for him to hold my hand and say it was all ok, a longing that I've not had in so long. A longing that I haven't had since I was a child, since the day my Mother left me for a random guy in India. Once again I felt so very strangely alone. I never feel alone. I don't need people to help me but in that moment, I needed all the help I could get but I was too afraid to ask for it.

Here I am sitting at my desk with the computer monitor staring at me waiting for me to accept the video call. Should I shouldn't I. It's a call from a figure of my past. I don't know whether I should bring up my past again or not. I'm so scared. What if I get left again? I know I pushed her away, but every day she has been trying to get hold of me. Trying to get through to me. The jock just suddenly walks into my office, no respect at all; he doesn't even knock these days. Just waltz's in whenever he feels like it.

"Jac, are you…"

He cuts off short as he takes in my face, her notices the distress etched into my features and looks at me. The computer is still ringing relentlessly. Looking back and forth at the computer and me, I get up and walk over to him. "I umm, I…" I stop and take a deep breath "I don't know what to do" I look at my bump and think, what would she want me to do as Jonny walks around to my computer he takes one look at the monitor and the ringing stops. For a brief second I think what did he click, until I hear someone talking asking for me and he pulls me around. I look at the person on the other side. She has tall and skinny. Her hair, ginger like mine in a loose bun at the nape of the neck. I just sit there taking it all in. Jonny, he notices that I'm distracted. He doesn't know why but he encourages me to sit down and starts the conversation for me crouched on the floor next to me.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Jasmine, her name is Jasmine" He looks at me before standing up

"You know each other?" I nod in response "ok, well I will wait for you at the nurses' station". He kissed me on the lips before walking over to the door. I my eyes follow him around the room, just before he leaves he says: "I will keep Eliot out of the way" and shuts the door behind him. I look back at the screen at my half-sister and she looks like she is in a state of shock.

"I thought I'd never get through to you" she babbles.

I chuckle "I am a little busy at the moment"

"Clearly, you've got yourself a hubby" I tense up not sure if I'm ready to share things with her just yet "what's he like?" My sister begins before asking me a multitude of questions. At first I found myself holding back but then I began to relax and talk to her as I would Sasha or Michael.

After half an hour has passed we say our goodbyes and I log off the computer I leave my office to find Maconie true to his word. Without even concealing my smile from everyone else I grabbed his hand and we walked off the ward to the car. Jonny seemed shocked into silence for some reason.

Once he was sat in the car he stammered looking at me as if I was some sort of alien. "what the hell hapened in there?" he finally managed to get the words to roll off his tongue. I felt offended at his reaction but then he continued as a tear began to form. I held it back "you would never hold my hand or smile at me in public".

It became clear that it is my turn to stammer, "well I um, Jasmine made me realise that I was being silly and that I don't care what other people think" I realised that I am searching his face for a reaction. Slowly his face is breaking out into his annoying scotish grin as he realised what I said. I have a sudden urge to do something so I decided to lean accross the car and kiss him, only the kiss lasted a lot longer then I fou d myself expecting. Eventually my awareness of the people: staff and pateints alike began to fade away as the annoying Jock became my entire world. Eventually he pulled away, and I noticed all the people standing my the entrance of the hospital watching , nervously I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and sat looking at my future bump. But strangely I found that I didn't care about what other people think.

"lets go somewhere more comfortable yeah" Jonny stated rather then asked.

"Just a minute" I muttered, I was feeling prying eyes on me as I reached down for my bag next to my feet. Jonny looked at me in confusion. "I have something that you might want" I'm starting to feel clammy with the knowledge of he audience outside but I can't back out now so I find myself getting out a picture of the first baby scan and I pass it over to Jonny. His face has the biggest smile on that I have ever seen as he takes the scan, after looking at it he puts it on the dash board for everyone too see and starts up the car. However just before he drives off we lock eyes and we both smile as we lean in for one final kiss. We break away and Jonny swerves out of the parking space and drive past the entrance where everyone is crowded so that only one person sees the baby scan. His closest friend. Mo.

**I don't really know where I'm going with this so please feel free to give any suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at my flat I opened the door and walked in leaving Jonny to follow me. By the time I sat down on the settee Jonny had kicked his shoes off and placed them neatly by the door. It is the first time that I have sat down all day and been free to think. The jock sits down next to me but I don't notice, I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely hear him offer me a drink. I sit there for what seems like forever thinking about the days events: the meeting, the video call and the car journey. It all gets a bit overwhelming. Jonny places a mug of tea in my hand. "Jonny" I stammer "I can't do this its all going a bit quick."

I search his face for a reaction, with a sigh he eventually shouted "you just can't do it can you? You can't cope with commitment."

The tears well up, I'm too hurt to hold them back. "its just too much with the CDH and this as well, its too fast."

"nothings ever good enough for you is it?!" Jonny shouted in my face before slamming the mug on the coffee table and storming out of the house.

I stand up to try and hold him back but I feel dizzy, everything blacks out. I call after him but nobody comes. Soon I wake up and look at the clock, 11:42. I heave myself up onto the sofa and drag my feet up to my bed. Without even bothering to get changed I flop on my bed and lie there watching the ceiling. I begin to sing "They passed me by, all of those great romances

You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go"

Jonny Mac was also lay on his bed singing "Now it's different, I want you to know

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was somewhere else instead"

"One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all

I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know"

"One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In his lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing he was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing he had never left at all  
Never left at all"

"Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call" I felt a single tear stream from my eye as I realized how realistic this song is. I can't go through this alone, I need somebody to help me but I can't ask for help. That is just stupid. I managed this long alone why would I need help now. Joseph left me and now Jonny has stormed out on me. I shouldn't ask for help I'd just ruin everything. I already have.

Maybe I should go and check on her Jonny began to think, but she would just push me away now. I shouldn't have stormed off I should have stayed to hear her out. It's just getting so annoying playing these games. I want her to be mine all the time not just when it suits her. I lay wide awake all night. Thinking.

I really tried my hardest, maybe he just isn't right for me. I was thinking as I heaved myself up from the bed. Suddenly a key turned in the lock.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around to see who was at the door after having a glass of water from the bathroom sink but I got overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. Crouched over the toilet bowl I could hear the door open and shut, a set of foot prints slowly made their way up the stairs. I abruptly started retching into the toilet bowl as I felt two hands hold my hair back out of the way and rub my back. I figured that this was the start of morning sickness, and that it was Jonny behind me. I ended up chucking up my guts for another half an hour. Eventually I tried to get up and after struggling from exhaustion Jonny pulled me up and helped me to the bed before putting a slice of dry toast in front of my face. My glance switched between the toast and the idiots face. "You can't be serious can you" look on his face told me that he was "Last night you stormed off without even looking back and now you are mollycoddling me. I don't need you I'm not an invalid and you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want anything to do with me last night..." I trailed off, what am I doing I want him in my life I'm only going to end up pushing him away again.

Jonny was crouched there thinking, there was a moment of silence before he began to sing "Pick apart  
The pieces of your heart  
And let me peer inside  
Let me in  
Where only your thoughts have been  
Let me occupy your mind  
As you do mine

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
You can't live like this

You have lost  
(Too much love)  
To fear, doubt and distrust  
(It's not enough)  
You just threw away the key  
To your heart

You don't get burned  
('Cause nothing gets through)  
It makes it easier  
(Easier on you)  
But that much more difficult for me  
To make you see…

Love ain't fair  
So there you are  
My love

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you, you can't live like this

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you can't live like this

Love ain't safe  
You won't get hurt if you stay chaste  
So you can wait  
But I don't wanna waste my love" I felt overwhelmed, not only is Jonnys voile beautiful the menaing of the song is so true, he went on to say "I spent all last night thinking of you. I spend every night thinking of you. I realised that my reaction was way over the top last night. You like to take things slowly and keep things to yourself. I just have to respect that and wait until you're ready to share these things with me. Until then I'm going to give you all the help you need with the pregnancy and anything else you may need help with. I'm going to start by phoning in sick on your behalf and waiting hand and foot on you." With that Jonny stood up and picked up the phone from my bedside table.

I felt so shocked and useless that I couldn't do anything but shake my head "do... don't call in... I can still go to work" I eventually managed to say. Jonny used one of my stares on me and I was deeply offended.

"Jac, look at you you've not stopped being sick for the last half an hour and you haven't eaten anything. You are hardly in a state to go to work."

"I must and I will go to work, Hanssen has requested to see me today" With that I got up and got dressed ready for what is going to be a long day.

"Are you sure about this jac?" Did I just detect a hint of concern in his voice? I wondered as Jonny followed me into the kitchen. I grabbed the house keys and walked out the house. I was going to ride my bike but my helmet seemed to have gone missing so I stood by the jocks car waiting. Once the locks had clicked I got in the car "So I'm driving you to work today then?"

With a raised eyebrow I looked him in the eye "nah, I just thought I'd test the seats before you left." Jonny began to chuckle "so I will take that as a yes then" as I was putting my seat belt on he pulled off the drive and began the journey to work.

**I hope you're enjoying this, please comment any opinions and feel free to PM me some storyline ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

As we pulled up Jonny spoke "would you like some coffee or something?"

I instantly turned my nose up at the prospect of coffee "no. And you're not having any either"

"Wha?" Jonny looked at me with such confusion

"I. Can't. Stand. Coffee. Understood?!" I said as I got out of the car. Jonny had to rush to catch up with me "but, why?" I just raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eye whilst waiting for the lift when Bonnie Wallis turned up with a cup of coffee.

"On second thoughts, I'm going to take the stairs" I spoke over her greetings and dashed away as quickly as possible.

"Jac!" Jonny began to rush after me but it is too late I have smelt the coffee I got to Darwin ward and dashed straight to the toilets. Mo is watching me but I don't care what she thinks I don't care what anyone thinks. I only just got to the toilet in time. Whilst I was chucking up my lungs Jonny just go onto the ward.

"Where is she Mo?" Jonny was asking Mo.

"Who? Jac?" Jonny nodded his head "she dashed into the toilets"

"Thanks" Jonny called as he dashed to the toilets, almost skidding past he got in to find me in the nearest toilet cubical. Jonny held my hair back for me and began rubbing my back. Once I was done he helped me up and flushed the toilet "So that's why coffee is banned" Jonny said in realisation. "I will wait for you at the nurses' station" I nodded my head before splashing some cool water over my face.

After a couple of minutes I left the toilets and walked over to the nurses' station slowly. That's when stupid Bonnie walked past me wafting the cup of coffee around. Jonny's face filled with worry as I turned on my heel and dashed back to the toilets.

Mo and Bonnie's faces showed confusion until Jonny explained "coffee is banned from now on" and then he dashed off

"Why does she have to get Jonny for herself?" Bonnie asked her voice full of jealousy

"Maybe because Jonny loves her not you" Mo said quite harshly Bonnie was starting to get on her nerves "and don't even consider breaking them up" With that Bonnie stormed off to the locker room to change into her scrubs.

Eventually, I began to feel slightly better and I heaved myself up from the cold tiled floor, looking at Jonny I quietly spoke "I'm going to go and get changed and then I will go to my meeting with Hansen" I walked over to the locker room with Jonny avoiding anyone who could be carrying coffee especially Bonnie. I left the locker room to find Hansen stood outside my office holding a cup of coffee, feeling a little worried I spoke "hello Mr Hansen, I was just on my way up to your office"

Hansen looked at me for a short while and calmly spoke "I thought that we could have the meeting in your office"

"Ok" I said as calmly as possible whilst I unlocked the door and walked in, I sat down at my desk and focused on not smelling the coffee.

Hansen obviously picked up on my discomfort "Ms Naylor, are you ok?" without speaking I just looked at the coffee in his hand and his gaze followed mine "you don't like the smell of coffee? Is there something that you're not telling me?" Hansen asked before putting the coffee outside my office.

Immediately I relaxed, but not completely because any moment now I'm going to be sick, "thanks..."

"Well" I can tell that Hansen is getting impatient "what are you hiding?"

I think that it is best for Jonny to tell Hansen because if I open my mouth I know that I will be sick so I paged Jonny. The jock couldn't get to my office quick enough and it was a good job too because Hansen is very impatient now.

"Ms Naylor, what can I do for you?" Jonny asked purely professionally in the presence of Hansen, I just nod towards Hansen. And they both seemed confused.

"Ms Naylor, I will ask you one more time. What aren't you telling me? Is it a medical condition?"

Finally I can see that Jonny has worked out the answer and just in time as I can't hold on for much longer.

"Umm, Mr Hansen" Hansen turned to look at Jonny expectantly "Ms Naylor is pregnant..."

Almost instantly Hansen's expression begins to soften "I see, and you're the father?" he asked whilst looking at Jonny, Jonny nodded "Well if you ever need anything Ms Naylor then let me know and I expect to see you soon about your maternity leave" Hansen turned to walk out of the door but not before I could dash past him to go to the toilet.

Hansen was in a state of shock from my rudeness and sudden movement that he turned to ask Jonny what is going on "well..." Jonny began to brush his hear back with his fingers as he does when he is nervous "it's not as simple as that" at this point Hansen's face began to fill with worry "the baby has CDH... and Jac is suffering from morning sickness" Jonny continued as he was feeling pressurised by Hansen's CEO glare. Hansen walked out of my office door and Jonny dashed after me. I am splashing my face with cool, refreshing water as he almost smashes in the bathroom door, I decided to turn and face him "Jonny you can't keep dashing after me like this we need to get on with our jobs"

"But..."

"I know that you mean well, but it isn't going to work" with that I squeeze past Jonny and walk back to my office to tackle the ever growing mountain of paperwork.

A couple of hours later, my computer suddenly 'pinged' and I felt myself abruptly wake up from the trance I was slowly entering. Briefly I look at the computer; I have a message from JazzyNaylorstyle. I ignore it and eventually the phone rings. I notice that it is the same number adrenaline kicks in and I answer it.

"Hello...Jac"

"Sorry, who is this?"

"Jasmine"

"Hello Jasmine, what can I do for you?" I was trying to make it seem as business like as possible so that Elliot would loose interest. Soon he got up to leave

"I just wanted to catch up some more after yesterday"

Sighing I told her straight "I'm at work at the moment Jasmine, and I'm a bit busy as I said yesterday and I have been a bit under the weather recently. Can I phone you back in a bit?"

"Oh, ok" Jasmine was clearly disappointed.

"I will phone you when I am free."

"Oh ok then, but make it as soon as possible. Please"

"Why? Why are you so desperate to get hold of me?" I could hear sobbing on the other end of the line" Jasmine?"

"Mum's ditched me, I came back to the UK but I don't have anywhere to stay..."

"Ok, you can stay with me for a bit. I need to wait for one of my colleagues to come back and then I can go on my lunch break. Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport"

"I will be there as soon as possible" As I hang up I sigh and storm out of my office.

Mo is stood by the nurses' station, "Mo, have you seen Jonny?"

"Ummm"... I knew that she was hiding something so I gave her my signature glare "he has gone to the shop"

"Great!"

"Did you need something?"

"Yes I did"

"Can I help?"

"No you can't, but make sure that he is in my office e as soon as he gets back" a few seconds later, I had the pleasure of slamming my door shut.

It was a further 15 minutes before the Jock was stood in my room, I was changed and ready to go "car now" and I dragged him out of my office.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually we got to the airport, when Jonny asked a very sensible question "Where will we find her?"

I feel so stupid for not thinking about it before "I... don't know" so I decided to send a text, 'Where r u?'

'In starbucks'

"She's in starbucks" next thing I know, Jonny and I are pushing through the crowds.

Once we got to starbucks we realised that it would be impossible to find her, it is so busy "we're not going to find her like this" Jonny sighed in desperation "and we need to get back to work"

My eyes were dotting around the crowded tables "I'll text her"

'We're by the door, where are you?'

'I'm just coming to the door now'

'Ok then'

'I can c u' Next thing I knew a pair of arms flung around me and nearly knocked me off my feet. I just looked at Jonny, we're both in shock and I don't know what to do.

"Come on then girls let's get you back to the car" we turned to walk away as somebody wafted a cup of coffee under my nose.

"Just a minute" I shouted as I turned and dashed towards the toilets in the opposite direction. Once I was no longer shaking I composed myself and left the toilets to find Jonny and Jasmine waiting for me right outside the door.

"Wow, somebody has a small bladder" Jasmine muttered and I just glared at her.

Jonny took my hand and as he led me out of the restaurant away from any coffee he whispered in my ear "just ignore her and tell her in your own time"

Soon we got to the car and I led Jasmine round to the back of the car to put her suitcase in the boot when I noticed my suitcase in the boot.

Slightly annoyed I got in the car and slammed the door shut with so much force that I'm surprised that it didn't come off its hinges. "Why is my suitcase in the boot?" I quizzed Jonny.

"Well... I... ugh..." After a glare from me he opened up "After our conversation last night, I thought you could move in with me and then I would be able to support you 24/7. So I went to yours in my lunch break and packed your essentials until you had time to pack all your other stuff"

Slowly my face softened and I realised that he really does care for me and this baby. "That's nice of you..." the conversation dwindled and Jonny drove off. "You will have to sit around for a bit whilst we finish off our shifts Jasmine. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure"

Jonny started chuckling "since when did anyone else's opinion matter to you then?" I decided not to answer that so we sat in silence for the remainder of the journey.

Once the trio arrived back at the hospital Jac lead Jasmine to her office "can you sit in here until I finish my shift? Mr Hope and I will be coming in and out as the shift goes on"

"I'm sure I will find something to do" Jasmine smiled. I nodded, unsure of what to say and then just as I was about to leave the office she spoke again "Thanks Jac, I know you didn't want to know me..." I just paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking out of my office.

Mo's at the nurses' desk and looking me in the eye "So Jac, who's the guest of yours that you're hiding in your office?"

I just glanced quickly at Mo "I don't want to talk about it" I whispered before starting on my ward round.

"Come on Jac, you haven't even told me yet" a Scottish voice rang out, I am trying to ignore it but it is following me around the ward. "Fine, be like that then"

Finally he has left me alone. I began to get on with my ward round without being interrupted.

As I walked back to the nurses' station feeling really annoyed that Jac won't tell me who Jasmine is when I notice Elliot heading my way with a very big and concerned frown on his face. "What is Jasmine doing in my office?"

I was so surprised "wait, what.. You know her? Jac won't tell me who she is"

"Jac knows she's there? Well that prevents a whole lot of pain, anger and arguments"

"What, has something happened between them?"

"I'm sorry but it's not my place to say" with that Elliot walked away continuing with his job

Everyone was preoccupied with all of the Zombie patients that have just come in that no one noticed Jasmine sneak Paula Burrows onto the ward.

**I was originally planning on having Jac and ****Jasmine****becoming really close and friendly but after this weeks ep of holby I have changed the storyline a little. Please review and leave your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am grateful of the many people reading this story (1201 veiws so far) but I would feel a lot more comfortable if people wrote reviews on the story: how I can improve it, where I should take it, what you like and what you dont like. Please dont hesitate, I want to write this so that you enjoy reading it.**

Soon the day came to an end and Jonny and I are just getting Jasmine before we leave. I opened the door slightly and heard talking, who could Jasmine be talking to I wondered when the conversation stopped abruptly I threw the door open and noticed a worst figure of my past sat on the sofa. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes "you betrayed me" I shouted at the top of my voice before barging past Jonny and running for the stairs.

"Jac, come back" Jonny's shouting after me but I need to get as far away from them as possible so I just keep on running. Little did I know that those two scoundrels were running after me as well? I got to the penultimate flight of stairs and Jonny is catching up with me but I just want to be alone so I keep on running but I tripped over and tumbled down to the ground floor.

"Jac!" Several people called my name.

The floor is cold and hard, and my body is ridged, I can feel people checking me over and I can hear people talking over each other. A bright light is shining in my eyes but I just want to roll over and go back to sleep.

**This chapter is only short because the next one will be from Jonny's point of view. I have separated them so that it ****doesn't****get confusing. I hope your enjoying it so far and please do ****review**


End file.
